


Biology is a Bit Not Nice

by C_like_chanceless (Person_with_a_cool_name), Inthelittledoctor



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Don't read, Dont like, F/M, No there is plot, Smut, Some Plot, explicite, heat - Freeform, omega!doctor, still porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person_with_a_cool_name/pseuds/C_like_chanceless, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inthelittledoctor/pseuds/Inthelittledoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is an omega, in heat. Luckily, that Clara doesn't know- until she does. The Doctor invites her into his little world and she has to make the choice of whether she wants to be part of it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Doctor was only too happy that Clara wanted to go on to the cinema with a friend. He had a good reason to get her back home and then start into the vortex as fast as possible. That spared him telling her about his... Problem. He'd just float into the vortex for 3 weeks, then come back- the advantage of time travelling...

He was sweating, hot one second and cold the other. There was slick on his legs and thighs, warm and glibbery, and although his thoughts were going fuzzy, he was trying to work on equations on the dirty blackboard.  
Suddenly, his middle cramped and his trousers got completely dripping- he was in heat. Barely realising how he got there, he was in his room, forming a nest out of his bedding and throwing himself onto it, hot and miserable. He had no alpha, so this three weeks would be a hell.

Biology is a bitch...

He was shuddering, his clothes long since discarded, they were not tolerable. He was touching himself, inside and outside, desperate to get a release. At least Clara was not there- but the second he thought that, he heard the time rotor. He hastily pulled his completely ruined clothing on, moaning pained when the cloth rubbed against his crack and member teasingly while preventing him from touching himself. He begged whatever gods were there that his dumb ship had neither brought him to an emergency nor called his alpha. He couldn't stand through saving a world or begging for help and instead getting taunted in this state... And then he heard Clara's voice "Doctor? Are you okay?" He tries to scold his TARDIS, to get her into space, but she was telepathically telling him no, opening a corridor from his door to the control room. He hastily closed the door, but Clara just pressed it open. He jumped into the best and tucked a cloth over himself.   
"What happened to you? How..." She stopped, taking everything in and asking again, even more concerned, "Are you ill?" "Sort of. I just have to wait it out. Bye!" He said hastily.

She wasn't going away, instead laid down into the "nest", looking at him. "You are in a lot of pain, aren't you?" He nodded as a new wave of agony broke his voice. She carded her fingers through his sweat soaked hair. "What can I do to help?" "Nothing.", he answered through gritted teeth, "I need an alpha to mate with- and there isn't one available. You can comfort me if you want, but it will take one and a half weeks from now on." He thought she would go away now, giving him at least a bit of privacy and a rest of dignity. He needed all his power to hold his body away from her, not touch himself or something akin to that... But just someone being there made the cramps and pain more bearable. "I will stay- if that is okay." "Yes..."he breathed before he blacked out.

When she saw him fade, Clara panicked. But the TARDIS stopped her from waking him "He's fine" said the voice in her head "he is just able to sleep because you are there. It's good for him, please let him." She whispered into the room "what is it with him? What did he mean with mating?" "He is in heat... Yes, you don't have to ask, it's like a bear or a salmon... All he wants now is to get his alpha and mate until he's pupped." "What does that mean?" "I think the English phrase is pregnant." "How can he be pregnant? He's a man!" she thought. "He is no human. He is a male omega. Omegas are bearing children, alphas are the fathers. Whether someone is male or female doesn't matter." "So he has a vagina?" "Yes, and an uterus and ovaries..."   
Suddenly, Clara felt something warm on her leg, looked down- and saw the doctor rutting against her, his backside even wetter then his hair, slick obviously gushing out. She asked "Doctor?" He snapped his eyes open. The second he realised what he was doing, his eyes widened and his ears got red in shame, then he averted her eyes "I'm- I'm sorry, I try but.. I can't.. I can't stop it, I'm sorryidontwanttoplease..." His apologies were getting faster and faster. He was sure she would be disgusted, but he couldn't stop himself and the wetness between his legs was intensifying.   
She moved, and he dreaded the second she would stand up, go out and probably hate him for this. But instead, she pressed her knee harder into his core while her hand wandered down and palmed his cock. He wanted to say something, but could only moan and buck against her. It felt so good, finally getting this friction he needed so badly. He felt like he could come any second, he was getting hotter and wetter, moaning incoherently. Suddenly, he started begging "please, more, more, more, please, Clara...", then switched into gallifreyan. After a time though, it got nearly painful, then he realised what he had forgotten. He wouldn't come either way- he couldn't. He tried to stop Clara. He was completely overstimulated but still it was so hard to stop her.  
"Is something wrong?" She asked.  
"No, but... It won't help."  
"Why"  
He was getting a red face again.  
"I can't ... Come."  
"But... What.."  
He went on "I would need a mental connection for that, and Missy is not here."   
She suddenly stomped out, yelling "what has missy to do with that?" He had curled into a fetal ball when she had gotten up abruptly, expecting to get punished on instinct. But his best friend just ran out into the console room, leaving him whimpering and begging for her to come back, to help her. 

In the console room, Clara yelled at the machine: "What has Missy to do with it? Why can't I help him?!"   
River Song popped into existence. "The master, or, as you know her, Missy, is the Doctor's alpha. He needs her knot as well as a mental and skin-to-skin connection to her in order to come. You are wrong, you can help him: you can ask him to connect to you and you can mount him. I have read in the Internet about your human toys- don't look that shocked, I had nothing better to do- I can produce a strap-on for you. You will be practically a family then."  
"What if he refuses?" "He won't. He isn't able to, every fibre of his mind and body needs you now." Clara steeled herself and went back into his room.

He was laying in his nest, soft moans escaping him. Although when she opened the door, he was whimpering, begging her to come back, apologising - and obviously desperately trying to fill himself, judged by the hand in his pants.   
He saw her coming in, quickly pulling his hand out. "I'm sorry, please, don't go, I didn't want to..." And before he could end this sentence, she had laid down and kissed him. He moaned in the pleasure of being touched again by someone else. "Do you want to bond with me?" "Yes, yesyesyesyes please!"he practically screamed "then do it" she said, and felt him touch his mind the same time she had sneaked a hand into his pants and pushed three fingers into his core. When he started talking in gallifreyan again, the Tardis told her to form a fist. She did- and the doctor instantly came, sobbing in relief. Only a second after she pulled out, he tried with one hand to hold her to him and with the other clawed at his clothes. They hurt him, they burned and restricted him. Clara shushed him and took them off, quickly followed by her own.


	2. And now story (but don't worry, porn is the next...)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story goes on- sorry, but this time only story. I was in a hurry, and neither in a mood not alone enough to write explicit, but as long as you woul like me to, the next one or two will be hard stuff. I would also appreciate a comment, as I'm not sure why this feels wrong to me... #sorry_for_wasting_your_time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. I forgot where to put the notes again, they are in the summary (you know that, of course)...

Clara then fit the strap-on onto herself and cared properly for the doctor. Now that they were bonded, she was able to understand what he murmured, sometimes just names and pleas, sometimes hard curses. Although those were rare, whenever he realised his control was slipping, he tried apologising in English, biting his lip too keep from going on. But when he saw what she was doing, he couldn't hold his instincts back any longer, even while he was ashamed to lose this last bit of control. His face was beet red, but soon he started begging her to come to him, fill him, please, just do something, pleasepleaseburnscomeinside...  
And then she did exactly that, and he muffled his surprised moan with his fist, desperately biting into it.  
Clara saw that the Doctor was clearly fighting against himself and was sure it didn't do something good, so she started stroking his face. "She, it is okay, I know. You shouldn't forget, now you can't keep this a secret, can't hold me from your feelings. Just let go..." And he did exactly that, cursing and begging her to start moving again. She did exactly that, realising she had stopped and when she hit him right, it didn't take long for him to get all slick and hot. Soon, he was spasming, all muscles going going rigid before relaxing and producing a rather sticky mess on his belly

It went on like this for one or two hours. Clara was at first fascinated by the connection, but gradually it got harder to keep up with the doctor- he didn't rest for more then 5 minutes, so he was even more hyperactive then more. And Clara may be strong, but after this long her muscles hurt- she had to get creative to get her partner satisfied. And she would do exactly that.


	3. The porn you all hoped for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, here goes te porn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A warning: I am ill, so this is either better than the one before or you will scream at me for ruining the day. Anyway, at least I used the chapter notes! When (if) I continue this, it would be nice to know what you imagine story- and/or porn-wise. If I am able to, the first comment will make the story!

Lying there completely exhausted in the wet sheets, she got an idea. But first, cleaning. "Doctor, please stand up for a second and clean up here. It stinks." "He moaned when she moved again and pushed him out of the bed. He was dizzy and it was hard to orientate. He eventually got up, his erection hanging heavily between his legs. At least they were half-dry at the moment. While Clara searched for new bedsheets, moving slow and tired, he went along grabbing the old ones and throwing them away. But he made a mistake, the edge grazed his dick and he sighed. His hand wandered down on its own accord to sneak between his legs, unhurriedly fondling himself. He stroked himself long and with soft pressure, then pressed a finger into himself. Suddenly, he felt Clara's eyes on him. He pulled his hands hastily away and tried to find an explanation. His lover just said "Don't try it. You're rubbish at apologising. Go on." And he did exactly that, but now it felt wrong. Yes, he reacted, but it felt so supervised, he felt like a schoolboy getting scolded. And suddenly, the bed in his line of sight dipped and she sat down, touching herself. "Sit down.", she whispered, patting the bed next to herself. He did exactly that- and realised with shock that she also touched herself. He thought about how good her fingers would feel on his aching sex... Just that thought made him gush on the freshly changed bedding. He gripped his cock harder, the urgency coming back. He was hard, he needed more, needed to come. He was hot. He wanted her to touch him, needed it, needed more. By now, he had all the fingers of his right hand in his vagina and desperately needed more, needed Clara. He must have said it out loud, because she laughed and joked "My legs hurt, do it yourself." And the fear of being left alone in his heat triggered another rush of slick, full of pheromones begging her to take him (not that is would work on a human). He couldn't do this alone! His fingers were hurting, his legs shaking from all the muscle work and on his member were many drops of pre cum. Every pause hurt him even more... The bed under him was warm and sticky, but it wasn't enough. He tried to hold himself back from begging, speeding his movement up in trying to fuck his fist and fill himself at the same time. He pressed himself to Clara, but it wasn't enough "Please, Clara, please! Just touch me already! I just can't take it! Please!" An she plunged two fingers extra into him, stretching him to his fullest and ending his agony- he came, his mind bonded with hers.


	4. Dedicated to Inthelittledoctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story again, and a plot I really like- and that wouldn't exist without Inthelittledoctor. Thank you, you were a big help! (And if you want to thank him ttoo, you could try to find out what fanfics he wrote...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I once again abused fields for the wrong information. Shame on me. I am sorry (not really...).

Clara really tried to keep awake, but she was tired. It had been a hard day (or was it more than one? Time stretched here...) and suddenly, she was sound asleep. A peaceful, sated and dearly needed slumber.

Until the dreams started, that was. They all started the same. They were both in the control room, all was fine. And then the Doctor started yelling at her, sometimes that she shouldn't have taken advantage of his state, sometimes that she was dumb, sometimes that he didn't want her. The last dream was the worst, he had screamed at her that she was a human, unworthy of a Time Lord and that Missy was so much better before he attacked her, throwing her out of the doors into open space. She woke with a scream at that, tears streaming down her cheeks. The Doctor stopped whatever he was doing- probably trying to fulfil his desire without waking her- and hugged her tightly. "Hey, hey, are you okay?" Clara snorted, still captured in her dream "No. Why should Missy be better?" The Doctor was baffled. "Wha-what?" "You said she was better and then you threw me out." The doctor tried to calm her, told her she was only dreaming. He was needy again, but couldn't think about this at the moment. "Tell me about your dreams. Maybe I can solve this." She did exactly that and got emotional all over again. In the end, she asked "What are we, Doctor? What do you think about me?" "Please, I'm in heat, can't we discuss this later?" No, they couldn't, insisted Clara. "I didn't choose Missy, to make that clear. I didn't love her, but of course what I wanted was not important. My family was just happy to get someone away who only ate but brought no money, and married me to the first alpha that came. She... She took great pleasure in seeing me broken. She would- she would beat me, let me alone in heat or tease me and then go away. When I ran away, I took Susan with me. He hated her, and I had to save her." At that point, Clara asked "but what about me? Who am I in this relationship?" The Doctor thought for a second, not even realising his rubbing on the mattress and how slick he was already. "You are the alpha I choose. I don't know if I love you, but I trust you an I couldn't live without you, I couldn't be alone again. I know you'll probably leave once this is over, but I love this. You are my alpha, even as a human." Clara was not completely happy with this, but she knew her friend wouldn't open up more. This had been a big step for him, and also he probably was to bothered now to go on with this discussion. She tried to lighten the mood: "As your alpha, I should probably care for you know, shouldn't I?" She didn't wait for an answer but got to work again. And afterwards, she needed to eat.


	5. We had a talk!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara eats. And wants a proper talk, which isn't what the Doctor wants.

Afterwards, Clara decided to use the five minutes the Doctor was asleep and go to the kitchens and eat something. She made herself a cup of sweet tea, ate leftover bread and even found cheese. It was only when a hand touched her hip that she realised someone was there with her. She jumped and, embrassingly, squeaked before she realised it was her lover. (Can I really call him that?, asked a small voice in the back of her head.) She expected a biting comment, but got nothing like that. The Doctor just threw his arms around her and pressed his body against hers. He wanted another round, fast. Now.  
Clara was not that enthusiastic, since she was still unsure. The Doctor would definitely push her away once his heat was over, and how would the mad woman who was his alpha react? Clara knew very good how dangerous Missy was. Only a second later, she had the perfect idea. As much as she wanted to help her friend, she needed to do this- so she shoved him away. The fearful, hurt and doubting look made her regret it, but she had to go through this.

The Doctor didn't understand why she shoved him away. His heat overrode every conscious thought, and at this moment, with a raging hard-on and completely ready to be taken, his biggest fear became real. The person he depended on in this situation pushed him away to leave him suffering. He was instantly reminded of Missy, of their past. Of the abuse. Maybe, if he showed this alpha he was not trying to disobey her, she would have him back. Everything inside him fought against this lose of dignity, but the instinct was stronger. He dropped to his knees, spread his legs in presentation and murmured apologies and pleas. He was biting his lip to stop it, even drawing blood, but he couldn't stop himself. He was ashamed, but he couldn't. "Please, don't let me alone! Please!" At least he was able to speak in English- probably- and was that really better? But Clara just knelt down in front of him, patted his head and said that she didn't abandon him. "Then take me!" His head was red and he tried to avert her gaze, but she said "No." His heart froze. "Not before we have had a proper talk about us!" "We had one." He insisted. "No, that wasn't a proper, sit-down and problem-solving talk." He wanted to say something against it, but at the moment he didn't want to anger his alpha, his instincts demanded to obey her and then finally get himself filled... "Yes, but please, can we do it short?" "If you can listen to me, I don't have to say it twice. Sit on the chair, my legs hurt."

He did that. And it was not exactly a good idea, the cushion would be soiled. And the decorative button's position didn't help him with concentrating, either. He tried to sit still any ways, moving would only make it worse.

Clara noticed how he reacted, of course, but really wanted answers. "I want to know if you would throw me out once this is over. And I want a honest answer. Not just one to get me to fuck you."   
He fidgeted. The thought had definitely ruined the chair. Or, better say the slick that followed this thought and at the moment was dripped to the floor. "I- I won't throw you out, Clara. I promise.""Tell me, why shouldn't you? I am just a lousy human ("I can't tell her!", he thought.), I am dumb and slow and boring. I will die someday, and it is not long to that day. I don't know anything useful (How does she get this ideas?!) and you don't even like me... (I have to tell her. I don't want to, but...)"  
"Clara, I..." "Don't start apologiesing!" "I just..." "No!" "I! Love! You!" His thought was that he ruined everything when she was just silent. Then he saw her looking at his lap, where, he realised, he was stroking himself hard and fast. And he was rutting against the chair. And the cloth was burning. And itchy. He forced himself to stop.   
Clara asked "Since when should you have loved me?" "Is that important?" "Yes, it is!" "Since... (I can't tell her...) I don't know since when, but when I saw you with Danny I realised. And I knew I didn't have a chance. So I tried to make sure you were happy at least." He couldn't hold himself back now. He had serious blue balls, and he was dripping. He sneaked two fingers inside himself and tried to keep quiet. "Why did you never tell me?" "Because-ah! (Moving them was a fault) - I thought you would be disgusted by me. I am an old alien, what would -mmmm... (That felt good)- you have thought?" Clara couldn't ignore his hand anymore. And his moans. She knew it was instinct, but he wasn't an animal! He should be able to hold himself back a few more seconds. She slapped his arm, hard. He stopped instantly, but what he did wasn't exactly what she wanted. Her friend curled into a frightened ball and skilled to the floor, mumbling gallifreyan phrases again and again and again, begging her not to hurt him. She couldn't be hard any longer. "Shh, it's okay. I won't hurt you. I'm here. Shhh..."   
When he finally calmed, she said "Why do you react so frightened this often? Because of Missy?" He was getting red ears again and nervously wrought his hands, at the same time tried to present himself again. "Partly. But mostly because... I can't control it. It's instinct." "But you aren't an animal, you surely can control that?" The rutting started again. His time, he wiggled his hips back and forth helplessly. And the alien probably didn't even notice the smear and this small breathy moan. "No." Came the clipped, rushed answer, "I can't. I want to, but this overrides every bit of me. I don't have control of my own body." His left hand sneaked down again, but he grabbed it with the other one and held them behind his back. "I- I know it's not- very civilised -oh.- but- can we please stop this now? Ahhhh! Please! I need!" His hands were both working again the second he started moaning her name. His eyes were glassy.  
Clara couldn't let him alone longer and started kissing him.  
Up for another round...


	6. Porny plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara isn't comfortable with rough, fast and dirty. The Doctor wants her happy.

By the time they had made it to his room, the Doctor was rutting against her hip, moaning shamelessly and holding onto her for his dear life.   
Clara didn't exactly enjoy how this would again be a round hard and fast, but he loved her, she loved him and now that she knew he couldn't do anything about it, she couldn't very well ask anything else. It had to be bad enough that he couldn't control any of his actions, Clara could at least do what he needed.  
On the other hand, the screaming and rutting was distracting. And that he didn't pay any attention to her didn't exactly make her feel well. And the curses, hard, dirty and fast made her feel as if she was going to fuck a stranger.  
But when she had put on the strip-on and prepared to enter her lover (now she could probably call him that...), he went rigid. Literally every muscle in his body was pulled taut, but he started moving. His fist was stuffed into his mouth, he was biting onto it hard enough that the joint popped. The alien's eyes were squeezed shut.   
The silence was deafening. "Are you okay?", asked Clara.

"One moment." said the Doctor around his hand. It was problematic and exhausting to keep from moving, keep from - he should stop this thought now. He was ready, he needed Clara, he wanted Clara, but when she had touched him, he'd felt how much she hated this. He could do this, his hormones weren't as many as when they started this. He had to keep cool and do it slow. For Clara. For his alpha.  
"Are you okay?", she repeated when he didn't answer. He was hot, slick, trembling with the effort of keeping still. "Yeah." came the muffled answer. "I'm - slowing down. For you."  
"You said you couldn't work against your instincts..." "Now I can. Not so many hormones. It's bloody painful, but I can do. I probably can't stand to be in you instead of you inside me, but we can try." Clara was happy, but she wasn't sure if she could ask this of the Doctor. "If you can do it, I'd like to try." 

Her friend turned her around and slowly pushed into her. He kissed her, stroked her nipples and called her my love. Clara liked it.

He didn't. True, the thing itself it felt nice, but he was a achingly hollow. He couldn't use his hands, they were on Clara. *I have to take this. Just a few more minutes, then it's my turn. Just a few more minutes...* He wasn't able to do it to the end, but Clara was very understanding, gave him what he needed, even though she was grinning. It wasn't even funny, but the great Time Lord finally couldn't do something... Nice to know he had his weaknesses too.


	7. Imagine creative title here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Lots of fluff.

Afterwards, they simply laid in the bed, cuddling. Yeah, real proper cuddling, with the occasional kiss. The Doctor had just told her how he could go that long without food and water (he had reserves and a kind of energy which held him up... What did she expect?), and Clara held the Doctor's left hand and he stroked her thumb, staring to the ceiling in thought. "Why did you say that you love me, Clara?" "Did I?" "Yes, but you probably didn't realise it." he said, sounding defeated. "Don't get grumpy!", Clara said with a smile, "I really love you. Otherwise I wouldn't have done what we did. And I wouldn't do this." And she kissed him, full on the lips, slow and sweet and loving. He matched her after an initial second of shock. Eventually, they had to stop because Clara still wanted to breath, thank you very much, but the Doctor pulled her into his arms and told her how much he loved her. And how glad he was that the TARDIS brought her here. That way, she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be the next chapter online in a few minutes- how studying can motivate to write instead. A novel by me...


	8. Sex, but plotporn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title says.
> 
> Clara wants to go slow again.

Clara wanted to try slow again. Slow and loving, like they started before. The Doctor wasn't sure he could do it as he was hot again, but for Clara, he'd try anything, she had done the same. It was a bit awkward to talk about all of this openly when for hundreds of years he had to keep his secret from others and had never been forced to talk about his wishes. Or other people's, for that matter. But now he was moving inside her, she was warm and tight and sighting happily and he liked that his legs were dry now. He had been right, the hormones lessened. As she urged him to go faster, it was getting more complicated to hold himself back and enjoy their joining instead of blindly searching for release. Had he thought his legs were dry? Now, they weren't. But it didn't matter. Clara came, and he moaned when she clenched around him. This distracted, he didn't realise where her hand was until she had 4 fingers pressed inside him. When she pressed the rest of her hand in, he came. Her name was on his lips and her mind in his thoughts.

He was happy.


	9. Don't move, don't speak.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara takes control. A little bit of Doctor-torturing (kind of, but there is only porn. Don't worry, guys!).

Now their roles seemed to be reversed: The Doctor was slowing down, starting to feel the effect of all this time, but Clara was very demanding. She wanted to enjoy this while it lasted, as she wasn't sure whether he'd go on like this after his heat or not want sex at all.

Clara didn't even stop touching him, just flipped the Doctor over (she was stronger then most people thought...) and pulled on the strap-on. Her partner wasn't as slick as he used to be the other times and she intended to change that. Her head dipped down and his interest was awoken once again. "Interested in a bit more, Doctor?", probed Clara- but before he could answer her, she dipped her head down and licked a wet strip from his opening to his clitoris and relished in his moan. Then, she just stopped.

The Doctor couldn't stand the silence. He may not be as needy as before, but this had felt good. Why did she stop? "Are you (he felt like an idiot asking that)- are you going on?" Clara told him that maybe she'd go on, but only as long as he could keep mostly silent and motionless. He knew that would be hard, but he had never been one to refuse a challenge. "I will try."

She bowed her head again and he held his breath, expecting the next wonderful touch. But instead, she licked the upper part of his leg up and down and then nibbled at his hip bone. When she kept doing that for exactly 32 seconds according to his time sense, he could barely hold a frustrated growl back. After another minute, she finally relented and moved- to the inside of his tight. It were only a few centimetres to the place he wanted her, and he very nearly bucked to the side. She came nearer and nearer, the alien started panting- and then, when he was all tense and keyed-up, she changed to his right hipbone and started the whole thing again. And again on the left. By now, he was trembling from his arousal and his legs and arse had slick on them. But the worst was the helplessness. He couldn't ask anything, couldn't touch or move or she'd stop. 

He would stop now- but, to be honest, it felt good. He would never admit it, but it was good to have someone else decide for once. He didn't have to think or do something. 

His thoughts were apruptly disrupted when her tounge started circling his hole before plunging inside. He couldn't hold back a moan, and Clara looked up. "Can you control yourself or should I stop?" "I can do it." She could not stop now, the little terrorising control freak, now he was so wet and needed her again. She started licking again and moved her hands, until one laid on his clitoris and the other on his boner. She didn't apply any pressure. He started to move slowly down to her, but she moved away in time with him.  
Suddenly, she pressed softly on his cock and clit. His legs jolted to the sides, then he was holding still. The only sounds in the dark room were his harsh panting and her licking sounds. Despite the lack of much stimulation, he was getting wetter and harder. His bollocks were pulling up, but it wasn't quite enough. Clara seemed to sense that, but enjoyed his occasional pained moan or harsh inhale. And suddenly, she stopped moving and pulled away. Instead of touching him, she started talking.  
"I could leave you like this. Just imagine it, being left like this. And believe me, you wouldn't touch yourself, it isn't what you want. You would lay here and ask and beg for me to go on, and instead of going on with my mouth or hands or this (she pointed at the strap-on), I would go out of the room and leave you. And you would desperately try to do something against this burning..." He didn't even realise how he was once again full of pre-cum and slick. And then, there was was suddenly a finger inside him and a mouth on his cock and he came, hard. Clara came up again after she swallowed and smiled slyly. "Please, don't ever do this again!" , said the Doctor. "Sure you didn't like this?" Her friend just grumbled and pulled her up, kissing and snuggling.

Yes, he liked it, even tough he would never tell her. The cuddling was even better.


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the epilogue, as I don't know how to go on.

The Doctor woke up with a completely clear head for the first time in a long time. He got up, sighting when his back sticked to the bedding. He hoped the TARDIS would clean up. 

The first clothing in his closet was good enough. His muscles ached, he was sore and tired. It seemed to be TARDIS morning. In hope of breakfast, he went to the rarely-used kitchens, where Clara was. A bit of toast was on a plate, marmalade and juice were standing on the table.  
"Hey there, sleepy head. Nice to see you finally woke up, otherwise I would have eaten everything..." She came around the table and he expected a joke, that she'd go back to her normal self and he to his, despite everything that had happened. They both weren't good at relationships...

But she came around, she kissed him, surprised when he didn't react. "Are you okay?" Yeah, he was okay. "Where to now?" asked Clara.   
Yes, they would travel again. They were bonded now. And life was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want more or a different ending, just leave me a comment, as long as I am able to, I will write it, even if you comment anonym.


End file.
